Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-616)
, as well as kidnap Angel in an attempt to destroy the X-Men . Magneto then attempted to recruit the both thunder god Thor and Namor into his Brotherhood, but both refused. The Blob was the next candidate for recruitment, but he ultimately declined to join after seeing the way Magneto mistreated his followers . Magneto the sent Mastermind to recruit Unus; however, he was blackmailed by the X-Men into declining the offer in exchange for reversing his then-amplified powers . During an encounter with the enigmatic Stranger, Magneto and the Toad were captured and taken to the Stranger's homeworld, shortly after which Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch joined a revamped version of the Avengers led by Captain America. New Brotherhood After a tenure with the subversive organization Factor Three (intended to become a third major world power), Blob, Mastermind, and Unus banded together as a new Brotherhood. Following a failed attempt to settle the score with the X-Men, the trio were able to make the Beast believe he had killed the Avenger Iron Man and manipulated him into joining until he realized the truth and single-handedly defeated them. Magneto's second Brotherhood Eventually returning to Earth, Magneto re-formed the Brotherhood with Toad, Blob, Mastermind, Unus, and the Savage Land Mutate Lorelei to assist him in the creation of a being with unlimited power that he dubbed Alpha, the Ultimate Mutant. In an encounter with the Defenders, the rapidly evolving Alpha unleashed his powers, reducing the Brotherhood to a state of infancy. Magneto's third Brotherhood Subsequently restored to adulthood by Eric the Red, an agent of the alien Shi'ar race, Magneto formed a new Brotherhood comprising Burner, Lifter, Peeper, Shocker and Slither. When they failed to capture the mutant with two bodies known as Mister One and Mister Two, Magneto abandoned this team, though they remained together as the Mutant Force and later temporarily became the Resistants. Mystique's first Brotherhood The mutant shape-shifter Mystique formed her own Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, recruiting Blob, Pyro, Avalanche, Destiny, and her own foster daughter, Rogue. Mystique sent the Brotherhood against Carol Danvers, then known as Ms. Marvel, which ultimately led to Rogue absorbing and retaining Danvers' powers and memories. Mystique intended for the Brotherhood to assassinate then-anti-mutant Senator Kelly, but they met defeat after the X-Men intervened and were incarcerated. Rogue freed the imprisoned members from captivity, but the male members were quickly recaptured after a struggle with the Galadorian Spaceknight named ROM. Mystique then sought to recruit the Dire Wraith/human halfbreed Hybrid as a member; however, he proved too powerful for her to control, and the "Sisterhood" eventually aided Rom in temporarily destroying Hybrid. Subsequent efforts to target the X-Man Angel led to an encounter with Alison Blaire, the Dazzler, with whom Rogue quickly developed a fierce rivalry until Dazzler definitively defeated her. Freedom Force Rogue eventually left the Brotherhood to seek help with controlling her powers and joined the X-Men. Soon after, Mystique's Brotherhood gained the support of the United States government by apprehending Magneto and became the first government-sponsored mutant team, Freedom Force. The team's ranks swelled with the addition of vigilantes Crimson Commando, Super Sabre, and Stonewall, as well as the inter-dimensional Spiral and Julia Carpenter, the new Spider-Woman. Freedom Force conducted various missions for the government, ultimately losing both Destiny and Stonewall in battle against the cyborg Reavers on Muir Island. After Mystique, Spiral, and Spider-Woman left the team, the remaining members were sent on a mission to rescue nuclear physicist Harvey Kurtzman from captivity in Kuwait. The operation went awry after they encountered the Arab super team Desert Sword. During the battle, Pyro killed both Kurtzman and Desert Sword operative Veil, Super Sabre was beheaded by Aminedi, and Crimson Commando was critically injured. Avalanche and Commando managed to escape alongside a squad of American soldiers, leaving Blob and Pyro to be captured. Toad's Brotherhood Eventually the Toad sought to form a new Brotherhood, recruiting Blob, Pyro, Sauron, and Phantazia, and allied with the Morlocks to take down the mutant strike team X-Force. During the battle, both Sauron and the Morlocks' leader Masque were seemingly killed; however both later resurfaced, with Sauron rejoining the Brotherhood prior to a failed attack on X-Factor. Following a clash with the crime-fighting Darkhawk and the enigmatic Sleepwalker over the inter-dimensional mutant Portal, Toad's Brotherhood disbanded. Xavier's Brotherhood The next incarnation of the team came when Professor Xavier was imprisoned by the government-sanctioned Operation: Zero Tolerance. Freed by a new Brotherhood of Mutants led by the Blob and consisting of Toad, Post and Mimic, Xavier agreed to train them to better their chances of survival against the then-sentient computer Cerebro. Mystique's second Brotherhood After Cerebro was defeated by Xavier, the Brotherhood was employed by Mystique to recover the remains of X-51, the Machine Man, after which she reorganized the team. Mystique recruited some of her old teammates along with Sabretooth, Toad, Post, and Mastermind (Martinique Jason) with a view to launching another assassination attempt on then-presidential candidate Senator Kelly. As Mystique, Sabretooth and Toad created a diversion by attacking the Muir Island Research Facility, Post, Blob, Avalanche, and Mastermind targeted Kelly. In response, the X-Men split into two groups to stop the Brotherhood but were unable to prevent the destruction of Muir. They would have been too late to save Kelly if not for the timely arrival of former Brotherhood member Pyro, who was in the final stages of the deadly mutant-killing Legacy Virus and sought to redeem himself before he died. Pyro sacrificed his life to incinerate Post, thus preventing Kelly's death. Despite this selfless act, Kelly was ultimately killed by an anti-mutant protester who believed him to be a race traitor. X-Corps Following Mystique's imprisonment, many of the Brotherhood members were recruited by former X-Man Banshee into the paramilitary X-Corps group, leaving the way clear for a terrorist coalition to claim the name of The Brotherhood. Formed by mutant activists Hoffman and Marshal, this militant group engaged in worldwide terrorist activities before Marshal ultimately quit over Hoffman's growing hunger for power. Marshal became a government agent intent on taking Hoffman down and managed to convince three captured Brotherhood members to sell Hoffman out in exchange for their freedom. Ultimately, this Brotherhood was dismantled after many of its members, including Hoffman, were killed during a failed assassination attempt on Doop of the celebrity mutant group X-Statix. Xorn's Brotherhood After infiltrating Xavier's school in the guise of the mutant healer Xorn, a Magneto impostor adopted the Institute's special class of students - Basilisk, Ernst, Martha Johansson, Beak, and Angel - as his Brotherhood. Joined by Toad and Esme of the Stepford Cuckoos, the faux Magneto attempted a hostile takeover of Manhattan. However, his inability to control the resulting chaos resulted in the fracturing of the Brotherhood after he inadvertently killed Basilisk and was himself decapitated by Wolverine. Exodus' Brotherhood Recently the Brotherhood was reorganized by Magneto's former Acolyte Exodus, who recruited Black Tom, Avalanche, Sabretooth, Mammomax, and Nocturne for an all-out attack on the X-Men. The Brotherhood planned their attack based on inside knowledge provided by an apparent turncoat X-Man, the Juggernaut; however, he was revealed to be a mole planted by the X-Men. After a pitched battle, Exodus' Brotherhood was defeated when the X-Man Xorn created a black hole from the microscopic star in his brain which pulled them in and closed behind them. The final fate of this incarnation of the Brotherhood is yet to be revealed. Joseph's Brotherhood After being resurrected by Astra, Joseph formed a new Brotherhood. He had Astra clone the original brotherhood; Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Blob, Toad and Mastermind. This brotherhood attacked and tried to kill Magneto who managed to kill all the clones, excluding Joseph and also captured Astra; thus disbanding this incarnation of the Brotherhood. Daken's Brotherhood A new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants was formed by Daken Akihiro to oppose X-Force. Just like X-Force, the Brotherhood's mission statement was to eliminate their enemies proactively. This Brotherhood was made up of Sabretooth, Mystique, Blob, Shadow King, Weapon III and the Omega Clan. They succeeded in killing X-Force member Fantomex and in capturing Evan Sabahnur; hoping to turn him into their own Apocalypse. Appearances in other media Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends The Brotherhood made their first ever appearance in other media on Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. In the episode entitled The Prison Plot, the Spider-Friends were called into action when Magneto appeared, demanding the release of his 'Brotherhood of Evil Mutants' (here, represented by Toad, Blob, and Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde)) from jail. Pryde of the X-Men Their next appearance would be in the 1989 animated television pilot Pryde of the X-Men, there referred to as "The Brotherhood of Mutant Terrorists". This Brotherhood was composed of Magneto, Toad, Blob, Pyro, Juggernaut, and White Queen. X-Men: The Animated Series The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants appeared mainly in its second incarnation, with Mystique, Blob, Avalanche, and Pyro as members of the group and Rogue being shown to be a former member (which was included as a retcon, due to Rogue and Mystique being portrayed as not knowing each other when the characters first meet). The group were shown also to be initially financed by the mutant Apocalypse, though only Mystique knew this. Notably absent from the series was the lesbian Brotherhood member and Mystique's longtime lover Destiny, who was a major member of the second incarnation. As such, major changes were made towards the cartoon adaptation of "Days of Future Past", which Destiny played a major role in the climax of the story. X-Men: Evolution In X-Men: Evolution animated television series, the group is simply called the Brotherhood of Mutants and is portrayed less as a group of terrorists and more as a group of trouble-making teenagers. In the animated series, the group consists mainly of teenagers brought together by Mystique (secretly working for Magneto), and consisted of teenage versions of Avalanche, Blob, Toad, and Quicksilver. Due to the shifting loyalties of Mystique and long periods of absence from Magneto, these four teens were often left without any guidance and as the series progressed, they went from super-villains to standard criminals until the point where they simply stopped caring and just stayed home most of the time. Towards the end of the series, they became a wild card team that could be swayed to any cause, and often teamed up with the X-Men, who remained their rivals, but no longer necessarily enemies. The Scarlet Witch was eventually added to the team. Film trilogy (2000-2006) Main Article: Brotherhood of Mutants (Earth-10005) In 2000's ''X-Men movie the Brotherhood included Magneto, Sabretooth, Mystique and Toad. In the sequel X2 the line up was greatly reduced to Magneto and Mystique. However at the end of the film they were joined by Pyro. The third installment of the series, X-Men: The Last Stand, gave fans a glimpse of a much larger brotherhood including, Juggernaut, Callisto, Arclight, Multiple Man, Quill, Psylocke, Spike, Phoenix, and many unnamed others. In the prequel X-Men: First Class, it is revealed that Magneto formed the orginal Brotherhood from the remnants of the Hellfire Club after he killed its leader, Sebastian Shaw. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Another mutant terrorist group simply calling itself the "Brotherhood" operated for a brief time. | Trivia = | Links = * www.brotherhoodofevil.tripod.com/--Site contains a list of Brotherhoods and a brief history of each one * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants I - An in-depth profile of the entire first lineup, at UXN. * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants II / Mutant Force / Resistants - Another in-depth profile of the second lineup at UXN. * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants III / Freedom Force - Another in-depth profile of the third team, at UXN. * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants IV - A look at the fourth group, at UXN. * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants II - A look at Xavier's Brotherhood at UXN. * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants III - An in-depth profile of this team. }} Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Category:X-Men Villains